


The Animal Inside Of You

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It clicks instantly for Chris when he sees Darren.  So, it’s only logical, and typical, that he wants to take him home and spend hours getting his scent all over him in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Animal Inside Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Animal by Neon Trees

The music in the club is loud and thrums through his body as he dances with his boyfriend.

Bodies pressed close and moving together, he enjoys himself.  It’s been a couple of weeks since he’s been able to let go and have some fun for a night.  He actually can’t remember the last time he was able to forget everything he has been worrying about and just enjoy being young for awhile.

Smiling when he feels his boyfriends hand slide down his body, he turns around and faces him.  Wrapping and arm around his neck, he can feel a need for him start to build in his body. 

But one moment he is dancing and enjoying himself and the next he feels him.  It's almost like a strong tug on an invisible rope around his wrist.  He feels himself being pulled and drawn to somebody in the club.

Ever since he was young, and knew what he was, he was told that when he found his true mate this would happen.  Stories told to him by other people already having experienced meeting their true mate have included them describing being pulled, or drawn, to their mate the moment when in close range of them.  They say it instantly clicks from everybody to this one person.

And Chris knows that's what he's feeling at the moment.  He knows his true mate is close.

Looking around for the person pulling his attention, he locks eyes with golden hazel eyes across the room.  Grinning when he sees him, noticing the guy grin back, Chris pushes his boyfriend away and walks to the guy.

Going up to him and pulling him close, burying his nose in the curve of his neck and breathing in the scent covering the guy, Chris moans at how mouthwatering he smells.  A mixture of his spicy cologne and soap and something that's all him, he wants to kiss and lick all over his body.

"I'm Chris."  He pulls back and stares in the guy's eyes now a dark silver, and lust filled.

"Darren," the guy replies back to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him as close as possible.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Me too."

Grabbing behind Darren's neck, Chris brings him into a hungry, desperate kiss. 

The instant their lips touch a jolt runs through him.  It clicks.  And just like that it's only Darren.  No other person matters except for the one currently in his arms.

Draping his arms over Darren's shoulders and parting his lips, he thrusts his tongue into Darren's silky, warm mouth.  Moaning when Darren minutely rocks his hips forward, feeling how hard he is in his jeans; grinning when he, also, reaches down and grabs and squeezes his ass, all Chris can think about is getting out of here as quick as possible and going back to his place.  The need he just felt for his boyfriend is in no comparison to the need he feels for Darren.  He wants to mark and claim his mate.  He wants to be buried inside Darren and fuck him until he can't anymore.

"Chris!"  He hears his boyfriend yell as he pulls at his shoulder, angering Chris that he ends the kiss with Darren.  "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Go away!" he growls at the guy he no longer cares for now that he's found his true mate.  "I don't want you anymore!"

"Are you fucking crazy?"  Chris gets even angrier when his ex painfully grabs him around his wrist and tugs him away from Darren's hold.  "You're mine!  Not his!"

"How dare you grab me like that!"  Chris yells as he rips his wrist away.  Behind him, he hears Darren growl at him being hurt by his ex.  "I am your Alpha!  I will do whatever is right; and what I desire!  He is my true mate!  Now, go the fuck away!"  He pushes his ex away, seeing him stumble a couple steps back with shock on his face.  Even though his ex is bigger than him, he will always be stronger because he is Alpha.

Turning back to Darren, seeing some of the anger dissipate in his eyes when he looks to him, Chris goes back to kissing him.  Thrusting his tongue into Darren's mouth, sliding their tongues together, he nips at his lower lip when he pulls back.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad," he growls as he goes about nipping and biting at the skin right below Darren's ear.  "Want to make you mine."

"Fuck!  Want to feel you in me so bad," Darren whines.

Forcefully pushing Darren up against a wall, running his hands all over his back under his shirt, Chris groans when Darren hooks his leg over his hip and kisses him.  Rolling his hips forward, moaning at the drag of their clothed cocks, he forgets about where they are.

Around them other patrons of the club go about their fun and business.  Two weres having sex for everybody to see is not uncommon.  It happens in abundance every night.  But with Chris being an Alpha, that starts to pull people's attention.

He can feel as people's gazes slowly turn to Darren and him.  He can hear as whispers are murmured of an Alpha claiming his true mate. 

Them watching is not a problem for him.  He wants them to watch; to see as he claims Darren as his.  Them watching is totally normal considering most of them have probably never encountered an Alpha claiming their mate.

Thrusting his hips forward as he kisses along Darren's neck, hearing him release breathy whimpers, he lifts Darren's other leg and starts to pick up the pace of his hips.

Lifting his head and seeing Darren's eyes filled with lust and desire and pleasure, noticing him darting his eyes around to the crowd of people watching them, he grins.  "Let them watch you," he growls into Darren's ear as he thrust his hips forward.  "Let them know you are mine.  Let's show them I can make you happy."

"Fuck, Chris!"  Darren grips at Chris' hips and locks his gaze back on his.  "I'm happy.  I'm happy.  I'm happ-"

Chris cuts him off by crashing his mouth to Darren's already kiss-swollen lips.

A few hard thrusts later, Chris shudders as he comes in his jeans.  Stilling after a few seconds, he feels Darren still hard against his hip.  Reaching down, he starts to palm him over his jeans. 

Kissing at his neck, hearing Darren lowly moaning, he pulls back an inch.  Staring at the curve of Darren's neck, feeling him rolling his hips into his hand, he leans down and bites at tan skin.

The cry of pleasure Darren releases has his cock twitching in want again. Sinking his teeth in just enough to leave a mark, but not to break skin, he laves over the indents when he pulls away, smiling when he feels Darren coming a few seconds later.

Giving a slow, languid kiss a few shirt moments later, he hums as he tentatively licks into Darren's mouth.

"Want to get out of here?"  He nuzzles his nose in Darren's neck and breathes in the smell of him.

"Yes," Darren breathlessly replies.

Turning around when Darren drops his legs, seeing all the other weres staring at Darren and him in wonder, Chris takes Darren's hand and starts to walk to the door.  People easily get out their way; moving when he doesn't need to ask.

Walking out, noticing a few weres even attempting to reach out and get a touch of an Alpha's mate.  But he knows they won't touch Darren; he knows they don't want to deal with the harsh reprimand he would give them if they got their scent on him.

He knows because what they just did, him claiming Darren, and biting him, is enough to keep their hands out of what is his.

~

Ripping clothes, hearing buttons scattering to the floor, and fabric tearing, as they walk to his room, Chris is hard and desperate to be inside Darren.  The need for him is thick and all he knows at the moment.

Shoving Darren up against the wall close to his bedroom, hastily pulling his underwear off, hearing more fabric tear, Chris grins at the sight of Darren's hard cock.  Dropping to his knees, instantly burying his nose in the crease of Darren's thigh, breathing in the strong scent of him there, he feels his mouth salivating at wanting to taste him.

Wrapping his lips around the head of Darren's cock, moaning at how heavy he is on his tongue, and how he taste.  Licking over the tip, gathering the pre-cum with his tongue--the taste of Darren better than anything he can remember, he groans and sinks his mouth further down on Darren's cock.

Fingers thread through his hair and tightly pull as he sucks and bobs his head.  Swirling his tongue around the head when he pulls back, giving a small suck, hearing Darren moan, he slowly sinks his mouth back down.

He knows he could spend hours having Darren in his mouth as he gave him a blowjob.  It's intoxicating how much he loves this; loves Darren on his tongue.

Pulling off him before he can come, Chris starts to kiss his way back up Darren's body.  Kissing over one of his nipples, lightly biting the hardened nub, Chris smiles at the whimper that falls from Darren's mouth.

Taking his mouth in a desperate kiss, Chris walks Darren down the rest of the hall when he pushes off the wall.

"Fuck!  Want you so bad, Chris," Darren groans as he reaches for the button of Chris' jeans.

"Me too." 

Chris knows it's a mixture of meeting for the first time and being true mates, and their wolves, that has this insatiable need coursing through him.  He knows from what he was told that Darren and him could end up spending hours, maybe days, mating with each other.  They will know nothing but only the need and want for the other.

Stumbling into his bedroom as he sheds the last of his clothes, a scent that makes him sick to his stomach all of a sudden hits him.  He knows Darren smells it too by the way his face screws up in disgust.

Sniffing the air, and figuring out what it is, Chris rips the sheets from his bed.  Throwing them out of his room, along with the pillows, he turns back to Darren and grins.

Walking him back up against the bed, shoving him down on it, he climbs up and straddles Darren's hips.  Rocking his hips down, throwing his head back and groaning at the drag of his naked cock against Darren's, he hungers for more.  Crawling up the bed, carefully straddling Darren's head, he grabs behind his neck and tips his head back, watching him part his lips.

Slowly pushing his cock past Darren's full, pink lips into his hot, silky mouth, Chris moans as he sucks at the head of his cock.  The feeling of Darren’s mouth around him is unbelievable.  He’s had blowjobs given to him before; he’s far from a virgin.  But something about Darren’s mouth, Darren’s tongue that swirls around the head of his cock at the moment, puts all the other blowjobs he’s experienced to shame. 

Stilling to let Darren breathe when his cock hits the back of his throat, he comforting runs his fingers through his curls.  After a few moments, he feels as Darren grabs his hips and pull him down.  Getting the hint and leaning down and fisting his hand through Darren’s curls, gripping tight, other hand gripping the headboard, he slowly starts to fuck Darren’s mouth.  Thrusting in and out of his warm, silky mouth as he sucks around him, moaning at how fantastic if feels, he drops his head back and lets out a loud whine when Darren grabs his ass and squeezes.

Picking up the pace of his hips some, feeling himself get closer and closer to his release, he bucks his hips forward hard one last time when Darren presses his thumb to his entrance, and comes down Darren's throat.  He looks down and watches as Darren eagerly sucks down everything he has to give.

Pulling his cock out of Darren's mouth, seeing his lips now swollen, he crawls down and lies on top of Darren's body.  Taking his mouth in a hungry kiss, moaning at tasting himself on Darren's tongue, he gasps when a hand suddenly reaches down and takes him in hand.  Long, firm strokes of Darren's hand has him getting hard, again, in no time.

If there is one thing Chris loves about being a werewolf is how quickly he can bounce back after having an orgasm.

"Want you inside me," Darren mumbles against his mouth.  "Want you to fuck me."

"You want my cock, baby?"  Chris grins as Darren moans and nods his head.  "You want me to fuck you hard and fast?"

"Yes."

"Want me to push my cock into the pretty ass of yours?"  Chris reaches down and takes Darren's cock in his hand and slowly starts to stroke him as Darren drops his hand away from him.

"Please," Darren begs.

"Want me to fuck you and fill that pretty ass of yours with my cum?  Make you smell like me so everyone knows your mine?  Fuck you until you can't come anymore?"

"Chris," Darren whines, arching up into Chris' hand.  "Please.  Need...Need to feel you."

Desperate to bury himself deep inside Darren, Chris decides he's teased him enough.  "Turn onto your stomach."

Watching as Darren does as he's told, he reaches over and pulls open the drawer of his nightstand.  Grabbing the bottle of lube, not even bothering with a condom since he can smell that Darren is clean, and knowing he can smell the same of him.  Popping the cap and squeezing some lube into his fingers, he tosses the bottle on the bed when finished with it.

He works Darren open as a litany of unrecognizable words fall from his lips.  Little moans and whimpers can be heard as he thrust his fingers into Darren's ass.  Kissing along his spine, biting down and leaving little indents in his skin, Chris smiles against Darren's back when he lets out a loud moan as he thrust his fingers in and drags them over his prostate.

"Oh, God, Chris!"  Darren pushes up onto his hands and knees.

"Is that good, baby?"  Chris seductively purrs into Darren's ear as he leans over him, still working his fingers into Darren's body.

"Yes," Darren pants.

Pushing in with three fingers, feeling how it’s more of a stretch for Darren, he slowly fingers him for a several seconds.  “You’re so eager for it,” Chris murmurs into Darren’s ear as he thrust his fingers into him.  “So eager to please your mate and Alpha.”  Beneath him, he feels Darren shudder and release a noise that sound like a yes.  He grins when he feels Darren start to work his hips back on his fingers with hard rolls of his hips; he notices his fingers curling into the mattress.  “Look at you, fucking yourself down on my fingers.”  This is something he’s never done before; dirty talk and using his power as Alpha over whomever he was sleeping with was something he just didn’t do.  But, somehow, with Darren it feels right.

“Please, Chris,” Darren begs in a gruff voice as he thrusts his hips back.

“Please, what?”  Chris whispers into his ear.

“Want to feel you.”

“You do feel me, baby.  These are my fingers in your ass stretching you open and making you feel good,” Chris reminds him as he thrusts his fingers in just right and hit’s Darren’s prostate, making him release a loud cry of pleasure.  The sound has his hard cock twitch with want to be buried inside Darren, but he ignores for now.  “You want to come?  Want me to make you come and then push my cock into your ass and fuck you until you’re hard and need to come again?”

“Y-Yes…Yes,” Darren babbles.

Reaching under Darren and grazing his fingertips up Darren’s dick, feeling it twitch under his hand.  Wrapping his hand around Darren’s cock, it only takes two strokes of his hand for him to feel Darren hotly spill over his fist.  He works him through his release, breathing in the strong smell of him that now fills the air.

Pulling his fingers out of Darren and grabbing the bottle of lube, he squeezes some into the palm of his hand and slicks himself up.  “Gonna fuck you now,” he tells Darren as presses the head of his cock to Darren’s entrance.

“God, yes,” Darren groans.

Forcefully shoving Darren's shoulder to the bed, gripping his hip with his other hand, fingers digging into heated flesh, Chris slowly sinks his cock into Darren's eager body.  Watching as his cock slowly disappears into Darren's ass, groaning at how hot and tight he is around him, he stills his hips when he's deep as he can be in Darren.

"Fuck, Darren!" he growls as he stays still for a few moments.  "You feel fucking amazing around my cock."

“Fuck me, Chris.  Please.”  Darren looks over his shoulder at Chris with pleading eyes filled with want.  “Need you…Need you to fuck me.”

“Okay.  Okay.”  Chris knows Darren’s wolf is desperate for him because his wolf feels the same.

When he starts to move his hips, he isn't slow or careful.  He fucks Darren like another were does when it first meets its true mate; he fucks Darren like he's claiming him.  Which he is.

The slap of skin and breathy noises that fall from both their mouths is the only thing heard in the otherwise quiet room.

Watching as Darren falls to his forearms, sliding his knees a bit more apart, and work his hips back as much as he can, Chris somehow knows he's close.

"You gonna come for me, baby?"  Thrusting his hips forward hard, burying himself deep inside Darren, he grinds his hips against his ass; he grins as that has Darren letting a moan of ecstasy.

"Fuck!"

Grabbing one of Darren's shoulders and changing the angle of his hips, Chris fucks him long and hard.  He repeatedly thrusts his hips into the heat and tightness that has his own body clawing for its release.

Thrusting his hips forward perfectly, he groans when Darren screams in pleasure as he comes untouched.  Knowing he made Darren come on just his cock alone has him and his wolf preening with pride.  Letting him experience his orgasm, holding back as his ass clenches around his cock, Chris watches him slump to the bed.

Placing both of his knees on either side of Darren's hips, and grasping both his shoulders, he holds him down.  Slowly pulling his hips back--loving the drag of his cock out of Darren's body--until just the head of his cock is in the tight heat, he snaps his hips forward.  Beneath him, Darren lets out a muffled grunt as he raises his hips, tilting his ass up.

Pounding into Darren's tight ass, sensing how close he is, he never wants this to end.  He wants to fuck Darren for as long as he can.  But he knows he can't; he's too hungry for his own orgasm.

Leaning down and biting at the back of Darren's neck, feeling him go lax under him--obviously omitting to the Alpha part of him--Chris fucks into him with hard, fast, deep snaps of his hips.  After a few minutes the heat starts to build low in his belly.

Burying his cock deep inside Darren one last time, he feels his resolve snap, and he's coming.  Moving his hips until it becomes too much, he pulls out and falls to the bed.

Catching his breath, smelling the strong scent of sex in the air, he looks to Darren.  He finds a big, goofy grin on his face, and his eyes illuminated in pure happiness.

"That was magnificent," Darren tells him as he leans over and breathlessly kisses him.  "We should do it again."

"Give me a moment."  Chris softly caresses Darren's cheek, feeling a lite stubble under his fingers.  Gazing into his lust and hunger filled eyes, Chris feels a small shiver run through him with how much he's wanted by Darren.

It's new for him.  To be so greatly wanted and desired by someone, and to return those same feelings is something he's never really felt.  Yeah, he had a need for the guys he was with before.  But with Darren it's stronger and more pronounced.

With Darren being his true mate, he knows it's not unusual for them to feel this.  And feel he does.  His mind races with nothing but Darren and having him over and over again until they both can't move.  That's how he knows they won't be leaving this bed anytime soon.

It takes less than five minutes after he just fucked him for Chris to push back into Darren; he lets out a small laugh when Darren releases a sigh of relief after his hips hit his ass.

"So eager for my cock, baby," he playfully growls as he hungrily kisses Darren.

"Yes," Darren breathily replies as he lifts his legs high on either side of Chris.

~

Stroking himself fast and hard, release so close, Darren writhing beneath him as the last of his orgasm fades, digging his hand into Darren's lower back, Chris groans as he comes. 

Spilling over his fist and coating Darren's ass, he feels his wolf pleased with properly marking its mate.  The sight of his cum on Darren is one that will be burned into his mind.

Lying down and covering Darren's body, both of them sweaty and sticky, Chris gently kisses and licks over one of the bite marks on the curve of Darren's neck.  "Mine," he quietly growls.  "You're all mine."

Darren gazes into his eyes with unadulterated love.  "I'm yours."

"Good," Chris grins, "because I don't want or need anybody else."

"I don't want or need anybody else, either."

Softly sighing into the tender kiss he is given, Chris smiles at finally finding his mate.

~

Biting his lower lip and releasing a breathy, broken moan, feeling fingers digging into his hips, Chris continues to ride Darren.

As he rises up to his knees, the head of Darren's cock keeping him stretched open, he teasingly rolls his hips. 

"Fuck, Chris!"  Darren quietly growls as he tries to bring Chris back down on him.  But Chris fights him; knows he's stronger than Darren.  He grins when he sees Darren give up and lie completely against the bed.  "Don't tease."

"I like teasing you."  Slowly sinking back down around Darren's cock, holding in a whimper, he barely rocks his hips forward.  "I like how you feel inside me; stretching me open; so big and full."

Tossing his head back and sighing as he slowly rolls and swivels his hips, grinding his ass down and against Darren's hips, he bites his lip at all the pleasure currently flowing through his body.

It's never been like this with the other guys he's been with.  With Darren, his pleasure is stronger, his want and desire is stronger.  Everything that he was used to before is magnified by a thousand with Darren.

It's all so much better.

Taking Darren's hands in his and holding them down above his head, leaning down and hungrily kissing him, Chris feels as the heat starts to coil in his stomach.  Thrusting his hips down hard and fast as Darren snaps his up, dropping his mouth open around a moan, he sits back up.

Fucking himself down hard on Darren's cock, whining low in his throat at the pleasure running through him, he reaches down and wraps a hand around himself.

Curling his fingers into the skin of Darren's chest where his other hand is planted, nails breaking skin, Chris strokes himself long and hard.  He thumbs at the head of his cock on every upstroke, pushing him closer and closer to his release.

Working his hips down on Darren, and pushing up into his fist, it doesn't take long for him to come.  Spilling over his fist in hot, white streaks, feeling most of it hit his chest, he moves his hand until it becomes too much.

Slowly still rocking his hips down on Darren as he continues to fuck him, ignoring how oversensitive he is, he moans when he feels Darren bury himself deep inside him one last time and come.

After several seconds, both of them stilling and catching their breath, Chris looks down.  Seeing Darren's stomach covered some by his cum makes him happy; and has his wolf practically howling with how gorgeous and sexy the sight is.

Running his finger through the mess on Darren's stomach, gathering some, he brings it up to Darren's mouth.  Seeing him part his full lips and take the finger into his mouth, licking his finger clean, Chris groans at how intoxicatingly sensual that is.

~

Throwing his head back and crying out in pleasure, hands looking for purchase on anything on the bare mattress, Chris arches his back and works his hips down on Darren's tongue.

Thrusts of Darren's tongue into his ass has him reduced to a babbling mess.  He's not even entirely sure if he's speaking coherent words at the moment, but he doesn't care.  As long as Darren continues to do what he's doing with his tongue, he will go on speaking unintelligently.

Groaning when Darren pulls back just enough to place his legs over his shoulders, he arches his back, again, and happily sighs when he immediately goes back to working his tongue past the ring of muscles.

"Fuck...Darren!" he cries out as Darren does things with his tongue that should be illegal.

"Is that what you want?"  Darren asks when he pulls his mouth away.  Chris sighs as he kisses along his inner thigh.  "Want me to fuck you?  Push my cock into your ass and fuck you until you come?"

"No."  Chris shakes his head, voice raspy and dripping with want; he can feel his wolf clawing with want for Darren; desperate for anything he will give him.  "Keep...Keep doing that."  He loudly moans when Darren goes back to tentatively licking into his ass.

Twenty minutes later, bowing and arching his back, Chris cries out Darren's name as he spills over his fist.

Slumping against the bed, boneless and with pleasure still coursing through him, he feels as Darren falls down next to him.  Turning to look out the window, seeing the mid-day sun hanging high in the sky, Chris doesn't care that he just spent the whole night having sex with Darren.

He's happy.  His wolf is happy.  But he knows they are far from finished.  Him and his wolf still want so much more.

Looking to Darren, he grins at finding him lying on his side longingly staring at him.  "What do you want?" Chris asks as he reaches down and wraps his fingers around Darren's semi-hard cock as he barely presses his mouth to Darren's, flicking his tongue out over his top lip.

"Y-you...Inside.  Want you inside," Darren breathes, growing hard in Chris' hand.  "Want you to fuck me hard."

Chris' reply is to push Darren onto his back and reach for the bottle of lube.

~

Pulling on his robe, the fabric soft against his skin, he ties the belt.  Looking behind him to see Darren taking a much needed nap, all kinds of marks marring his gorgeous body, he quietly walks out of the room.

Hurrying downstairs when his doorbell rings again, he goes up to the door and answers it.  Handing the delivery guy the money and taking the box of pizza, he turns around and kicks the door shut.  Going to the kitchen and grabbing a few bottles of cold water, he heads back upstairs.

Placing the pizza and water on his nightstand, he unties his robe and lets it fall to the floor.  Climbing back on bed and straddling Darren's hips, he leans down and kisses his way up his chest.  Beneath him, he can feel Darren start to stir awake.

"Hi," he whispers when he looks down at him.

"Hi," Darren quietly replies, placing his hand at Chris' lower back.  "I smell food."

"I ordered pizza.  Thought we should eat something."  Chris starts to kiss and nibble at Darren's neck, pleased he can smell his scent on his skin.

"Mmm," Darren hums.  "I think I'd rather have you."

Chris lets out a small scream when Darren easily flips him over and pins him to the bed.  Moaning when he rocks his hips down on him, fighting the desire growing like a wildfire.  "No."  The instant the word leaves his mouth in a slightly demanding tone he feels Darren still and eases up a bit on his hold of him.  He knows he's listening to his Alpha.  "First, we eat."  He leans up and kisses Darren.  "Then you can fuck me."

Moving away from Darren and grabbing the pizza box and placing it on the bed in front of them, Chris flips open the top and takes a slice of pizza.  He chuckles when he sees Darren take a slice and eat almost half of it in one bite.

The second they are finished with their food, Chris finds himself being pushed to the bed and on to his stomach.  He releases a loud groan when Darren lifts his hips and starts to sink into him; Chris doesn't even care about figuring out when he slicked himself up.

After that, Darren fucks him long and hard until he's screaming his name as he comes over his fist.

~

It's slow this time. 

Pressed close to Darren's body, arm draped over his side and splayed over his chest, the other under Darren's head, Chris slowly fucks into Darren's loose, pliant body.

They’ve already been at it for close to forty minutes, and Chris can already feel how close he is.

“You close?” he asks as he slowly pulls his hips back and gently thrusts them forward.

“Yes…Yeah,” Darren groans as he rolls his hips back on Chris.

Reaching down and wrapping his hand around Darren’s cock, he starts to stroke him.  Slow, firm strokes of his hand have Darren burying his face in the mattress and coming over his fist.  Stroking Darren through his orgasm, he continues to fuck him as he clenches around his cock.  A few snaps of his hips later, his release hits him and he is spilling inside Darren.

Slowly pulling out of Darren and reaching over in the drawer of the nightstand for the packet of tissues there, he grabs one and reaches down to start cleaning himself.  But before he can, Darren turns around and grabs his wrist and moves down to lick him clean.

Drags of Darren’s tongue over his stomach, and then his cock, has Chris moaning and softly carding his fingers through Darren’s curls.  Smiling at him when he moves back up to him and stares into his eyes, he leans over and kisses him.  He can taste himself on Darren’s tongue when he gently massages their tongues together.

"How long do we mate?"  Darren asks as he pulls back and pulls Chris close.

"I'm hoping for the rest of our lives," Chris jokingly replies, letting out a laugh as Darren chuckles.  "But, I don't know.  Everybody is different."

"We've been at it for over a day," Darren points out. 

"Have we?  I hadn't noticed."  Chris says it even though he's noticed.  Never before has he spent an entire day in bed having sex.  He's gotta admit, it's fucking fantastic.  Emphasis on the fucking part.

"And the crazy part," Darren says as he rolls Chris onto his back, "is that I still hunger for you."

Gasping when Darren rocks his hips down on him, Chris isn't surprised by how much he wants Darren even though he just fucked him.  But he can feel how tired and sore his body is.  He needs a few hours of rest.

"Sleep.  Let's sleep and then we can continue having sex," he mutters as Darren stills above him.

“Okay,” Darren agrees.

Finally falling to the bed close to two in the morning, body tired, and wolf purring in satisfaction at Darren smelling of him, Chris curls into Darren's side.  Nuzzling his nose in the curve of his neck, breathing in a mixture of spice and soap and sweat and sex, and now his scent, Chris smiles; his wolf pleased with what it finds.

"So, you're an Alpha?"  Darren asks as he skims his fingers down Chris' back.

"I am."  Chris lifts his head and happily gazes down at Darren.  "Will that be a problem?"

"No."  Darren shakes his head.  "I just never thought my true mate would be someone of great importance.  Sorry I'm not something greater.  I'm pretty sure you expected your true mate to be someone of higher rank."

"Hey," Chris says.  "I didn't expect anything.  I don't care what rank you are.  Me and my wolf are thoroughly pleased with you.  Now that your mine, I want to make you happy and feel loved."

Darren smiles at him.  "I do feel both.  Do you?"

Even though he's known him less than a day, Chris already knows he's in love with Darren.  He was told when he found his true mate it wouldn't take much for both of them to fall in love.

"Yes, I do."  Chris smiles and leans down and takes Darren's mouth in a slow, languid kiss.

"Good, because there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"  For a moment Chris gets concerned.

"You really need to get rid of this mattress," Darren tells him.  Chris lets out a small laugh.  "It reeks of him, and me and my wolf don't like it."

"I'll buy a new one later today," Chris chuckles.  "But are you okay with sleeping on it for now?"

"Yeah."  Darren snuggles into Chris, burying his face in his neck and breathing.  "Just as long as I smell you."

"Okay."  Pressing his naked, hot, satiated body close to Darren's, and holding him close, Chris falls asleep happy, and with his wolf purring in contentment. 


End file.
